


On a Whim

by ahhelga



Series: 18OI AU Week '19 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 18OI AU Week 2019: Day 1, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Drabble, Drabble in the the true sense of the word, M/M, a very slippery tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahhelga/pseuds/ahhelga
Summary: Viktor's just minding his own business at his potion shop, when...“Quick, do you wanna kiss me!”(The answer is yes, of course.)[18OI AU Week 2019: Day 1]





	On a Whim

“Quick, do you wanna kiss me!”

 

“What--”

 

As he was pulled from his newest batch of potions, now face-to-face with a complete stranger, Viktor was struck by beautiful wide eyes behind a set of blue glasses.

 

“Do you want to kiss me?”

 

He blinked, mesmerized by the determined (and panicked?) look on the other’s face.

 

“More than anything.”

 

“Good.”

 

And when they kissed, it was like a spell set off in Viktor’s chest. But magic wasn’t real. Instead, he knew it was because he had the most romantic, splendid--

 

_ Ribbit! _

 

There, where Viktor’s prince once stood, a frog sat.

 

Huh.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno if I've gotten this idea from somewhere else, but I couldn't let it go ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Maybe this'll turn into a drabble series, who knows.


End file.
